


Too Hot

by ReginasSass



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginasSass/pseuds/ReginasSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina takes Emma to one of their usual meeting places and decides to test the sheriff's patience in a little game. SwanQueen. Rated Explicit for smut and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The 'C' word is used in this chapter and chapter 3 no other word I put in it's place sounded right but rest assured it's not a word that I will be throwing around freely!

"Regina, where are you taking me?!"

the brunette smirked as she regarded the blonde she was having so much fun and their night was just about to get even better. Regina had always wanted the frustrating woman that is Emma Swan and now she finally has her where she wants her.

"are you sure you can't tell me?"

Emma looked around at her surroundings she had no idea where they were and no sense of where they were headed until Emma pulled her through a clearing that lead to a rock pool with a picturesque waterfall. The blonde's stomach started to do somersaults.

"and why I must ask have you brought me all the way out here?"

the mayor smirked and turned her attention back to Emma, had she forgotten already? The last time they were in this rock pool the way Regina had her pinned against the rocks behind the waterfall away from potential prying eyes. She remembered all too well Emma's moans, gasps and pleas and the way her legs felt wrapped tightly around her small waist. Something the mayor was wanting, no needing, to repeat.

"oh I think you know why we are here, saviour," Regina waved her hand and the two women were now clad in bikinis. The brunette admired Emma's womanly curves and the way that her pale complexion shimmered in the moon light before leading her into the warm waters of the rock pool, "don't you remember what we did the last time we were here?"

Emma moaned softly as she locked eyes with chocolate a soft smile spread across her face at the memories, of course she knew what had happened the last time they were here she had not dreamt about anything else since. The real question was, why does Regina want seconds?

"of course I remember. I remember the way you smelt, the way you felt pressed against my body..."

the blonde's thoughts trailed off as Regina closed the gap between them she could feel her heart rate increase as she looked from intense dark eyes to those kissable lips and when perfect white teeth flashed and clamped down on them it did unspeakable things to Emma's core. The brunette grinned as she pressed Emma right back into the waterfall and pinned her body on cool rocks behind her she admired the droplets of water dripping down from her golden hair, down her sternum and disappearing down her cleavage. Already dark eyes turned even darker with lust.

"we are going to play a little game my dear. It is called Too Hot," As Regina spoke she placed kisses all over Emma knowing how to work the blonde all too well she started off at pale pink lips, to her jaw, her neck, pulse point, nibbling her ear, then back to her lips, "it works like this, we kiss but no touching. When you touch me I get to do whatever my heart desires to you."

the blonde blinked and smirked that cocky smirk that the brunette disliked. Gods she really hated it when Emma looked like that, no only did she look so arrogant she also looked so fucking irresistible and that is not what she needed right now, not when they were playing this little game.

"Oh "when I" touch you? Who's to say you won't touch me first, Regina?"

the mayor kept her cool and took one more step towards Emma, their lips now only millimetres apart she could feel the blonde's heart thumping in her chest and she could not help but notice her breathing rate increasing. She loved having this effect on her woman.

"judging by the state of you right now I'm guessing it won't take you long to touch me. I know that you want to put your hands all over me, Emma. I know how you so desperately want to massage my breasts and stroke my dripping wet pussy. I know how you want to bite my neck and pull at my hair..." Regina moved her lips towards Emma's ear as she said the final words "and I know how you want to fuck me into tomorrow more than anything" she smirked, satisfied that the game was now on.

Emma placed her hands behind her she was sure as hell not going to let Regina win that easily every single word she had just said however true they were it meant only one thing; she had to play the game as hard as she could. She was not ready to give the brunette the satisfaction of her desperately touching every single square inch of her glorious olive toned skin however tempting that was. Full plump lips latched themselves onto hers and the game began. She felt Regina's tongue graze along the bottom of her lip silently seeking access to which Emma allowed by opening her mouth slightly knowing it would drive the brunette wild. She was going to make Regina work for what she wanted and this was just one of her many planned tactics.

Regina's tongue danced around the blonde's mouth causing Emma's knees to falter and she mentally cursed at herself. Damn that woman and her tongue! C'mon Swan, hold it together, . . . . The mayor battled with the sheriff's tongue for dominance and victory until she suddenly sucked her tongue into her mouth causing a muffled moan of pleasure erupt from the blonde. Emma's hands moved to the sides of Regina and she only just was able to stop herself from grabbing at toned arms to flip their positions. Emma's faith in herself began to falter I am not going to win her, she always wins. She's so fucking sexy, holy shit! Regina pulled away from the kiss tugging on Emma's lower lip with her teeth as she parted when oxygen became a necessity.

"well Princess, I've got to hand it to you, you are doing remarkably well all things considering"

the blonde glared at her. She hated being called Princess with a passion. She was no Princess, she was a woman of independence, strength, courage and determination to get her where she wanted to be and she was not going to settle for less than what she deserves. Emma's knees went weak once again as Regina's mouth closed over her pulse point and sucked. She pressed her core into a pale thigh and began to grind against it causing soft moans to erupt around the blonde's ears. Fuck Regina and her irresistible ways. You're suck a weak duckling, swan! 

A hand reached around the back of a toned waist and grabbed a fistful of ass causing Regina to moan out in surprise and victory. She knew ways to get the blonde going and it never ever got boring for her to play everything to her advantage. Chocolate eyes shot open as she pulled away from the woman in front of her, a smirk slowly creeping across her face. Emma was sure she would sprout horns and a devil tail any second now, dammit Swan, no wonder you lost...!

Regina grabbed hold of both of her hands and pinned them above her head before commanding the blonde to keep them there. She was not going to touch her until she says so. The mayor knew how much that would drive the blonde wild but that was all part of the fun, wasn't it? She flashed her white teeth before sinking them into pale skin around Emma's neck, kissing, sucking and nibbling her way to a climax. She left no patch of skin unmarked there was no way that Emma would ever begin to forget who she belonged to. The sounds that rapidly were spilling out from beautiful pink lips did funny things to the pit of Regina's stomach she loved the way that the blonde's body sang out to her with every kiss and caress of her body. Emma's breath came out strained and filled to the brim with arousal and sex

"do you really have to tease me so much? Just get the fuck inside me already!"

the brunette gently hushed the aroused demands from her lover at the end of the day she had won their little game, the prize was clear. She could do anything that she so desired to the blonde and if that meant she wanted to tease her way to the blonde's climax then so be it. At the same time Regina did not want their relationship to consist of rough sex the whole time, both she and Emma deserved much more than that. She wanted to take things slow but when she reflected upon that decision she knew that this was no time for going slow. She was going to take Emma in such ways that she would be left sore and sensitive in ways she would not even begin to believe. Regina ran her hands down the blonde's body, dragging her nails making a delicious path of red trails in her wake. When her fingers reached the material keeping her from where she wanted to be most she tore at the fabric ridding the blonde of her bikini and standing before her gloriously naked. Chocolate eyes darkened and it was impossible to tell where Regina's pupils begun and ended.

Regina looked at her lover with a hungry look in her eyes. She had absolutely no idea where to begin and what to do first for her victory. She had marked every single bit of pale flesh turning it a blood red the mayor looked into deep forest green eyes and all she saw was need for attention and release. She grinned as she dragged the very tips of her fingers slowly down the sheriff's body, being sure to very lightly touch her knowing it will shock her and introduce her to an all new sensation, one that given the mood she was in, she would not be expecting and she was not disappointed. Emma whined at the minimal contact but her body betrayed her as goose pimples dotted her skin. All the while Regina was teasing her, the more her insides clenched and longed to be taken.

"I love how your body responds to me, you never disappoint do you, Emma?"

another whimper, when will this end?! "I try not to, please, Regina..."

the brunette held up her hand and stopped the blonde's plea as quickly as it started with a deep, passion hungry kiss. A kiss so earth shattering that even she pulled away breathless. To hell with this Regina could no longer keep up her game, she needed to be all over Emma, she needed to be on her, taste her, inside of her and touch her. She locked eyes once again with deep forest green as she nudged apart shaking thighs and lifting her up to sit her around her waist. This was most certainly going to be the most satisfying time of Emma's life she has absolutely no idea what has hit her when she is through with her. The mayor sought permission and once satisfied she had it two of her digits slid themselves deep inside Emma's trembling core earning a piercing cry of relief. Regina could not deny that she rather enjoyed the way that the saviour's walls constricted around her fingers with each and every deep, powerful thrust and curl of her fingers. As always her lover was so eager to please her and this time was just the same. The blonde knew that Regina loved her hair being pulled on whilst having sex and boy did she pull, she was most definitely certain that she heard the brunette moan a profanity but the sensation of her introducing a third finger caught her off guard and almost undone much to her embarrassment. There is no way in hell the blonde would give Regina what she wanted so easily, not after her games.

Strong well rehearsed fingers curled and corkscrewed deeply into the singing sheriff as pearly white teeth happily sunk into a well marked neck. Regina sucked more over the marks she had already left she wanted to make sure that they stayed upon the saviour's skin as a reminder of who she belonged to, besides, she knew that there was no hiding the marks she had made, much to her wicked delight. Emma's hands moved for the first time from the spot above her head and made their way directly to a nice round ass and greedily palmed it digging her nails into the flesh, god how Emma loved that ass. A smirk danced across the sheriff's face in between moans and pants as she saw the mock disapproving look upon the mayor's features. Regina could not honestly expect Emma to not touch her now with everything that she is doing to her, she is only human after all.

"Hmm, you love it when I fuck your sweet pussy, don't you Emma?"

Regina practically purred the blonde's name causing her to wrap her arms around strong muscular shoulders to support herself around the brunette's waist. She really did know how to get to her and the slightly older woman knew all too well she had Emma right there and then from the feeling of her walls clamping around her fingers. Who would have thought it Emma almost coming purely from words?

"not nearly as much as you love it when I lick your cunt, Madame Mayor" Emma retorted through her thrusts and moans. She was getting close and there was no hiding that fact from the woman who sure knew how to work her magic.

"well, I'm not the one currently getting tight am I?"

the brunette smirked as Emma could no longer hold her climax back and climax was an understatement. Regina really fucking enjoyed the sensation of the blonde's sweet cum gushing down her fingers it was easy to tell the water apart from her sweet juices and the long, powerful cry or pleasure that erupted from the sheriff lead to another deeply satisfied smirk to etch across the elder woman's face

"fu—ck"

Emma's attempt at trying to regain her composure after such an intense orgasm failed. She was thankful at the fact that the brunette set her back down on her feet gently not that it did her any favours she was just grateful for a smooth rock to perch on until she got the strength back in her legs to stand upright once again

"fuck indeed, my little Swan"

the smirk was evident on Regina's face without the need for the blonde to even make eye contact with her but when she did eventually glance up at the amazing woman who just literally made her squirt she was greeted by the most erotic sight she has ever seen. Regina Mills was sucking her juices off of her fingers. HOLY SHIT! 

"do you taste something you like Regina?"

"I always have been known to have a sweet tooth, Miss Swan."

Emma blushed a deep crimson shade but she was able to quickly compose herself once again before regarding the former queen, question at the ready,

"so, when do I get to have my wicked way with you?"

Regina scoffed amused at the notion of Emma ever getting her hands on herself, she would eventually this was not just her abusing Emma, fucking her and not allowing her to do what she wants. She sure as hell was not just using the blonde for sex, she cared about her, REALLY cared about her but this was just a whole lot of fun for the two of them. The brunette smirked before answering the question that just spilt from the blonde's hoarse mouth,

"I'm too hot for you to handle dear"


	2. Chapter 2

The sheriff lay wide awake in her bed in the dead of night. She could not sleep for thinking about one person and the way her delicious fingers worked their magic inside her, twisting and pumping their way to her inevitable orgasm. Emma remembered checking her neck before she came back inside the loft that she was still living at after taking Mary Margaret, Snow White, up on her offer of being her room mate only now things were different, Snow White is Emma's mother and the blonde was not in any kind of rush for the lady to see how love bites decorated usually porcelain skin, she could really do without trying to explain that one. It's not that Emma was ashamed of sleeping with the former Queen or that she was gay it was more to do with the fact that Snow White and Prince Charming would have a field day if they saw bruising around their daughter's neck. She highly doubted that they knew what a love bite was.

Emma entered the loft and saw her parents sitting watching TV whilst having a drink of beer she was too tired to join them so said her goodnight before retiring to her bedroom at the top of the loft. She kicked her bedroom door shut gently before shimming out of her jacket, kicking off her boots and wiggling out of her jeans leaving them all over the bedroom floor before jumping into her bed and gazing out of the window watching as the night sky danced with shining stars, wondering what Regina was doing right now and wondering how she should play her at her own game. She was going to get Regina back and she had just the idea of how to go about doing it. Satisfied with her plan she flicked the lamp off and closed her eyes trying her hardest to get some sleep but the memory of the mayor fucking her kept her mind alive making sleep near on impossible.

The blonde tossed and turned trying her best to even just get an hours sleep. Frustrated she threw the covers back and jumped out of bed before quickly pulling on a white tank top and some jeans then stuffing her feet into her boots and set out to make the small mission of leaving the loft without disturbing her parents. Emma laughed softly to herself she was sneaking out in the night like some sort of teenager who has been grounded but defies their parents. Luckily for her sneaking out was her speciality after spending years growing up in foster and group homes. Once she was safely outside she locked the door behind her before bounding down the apartment stairs and leaving the building there was one place she was going and for one purpose.

The sheriff walked up the path towards the mansion of Mifflin Street, temporarily getting blind by the security light that was sure to wake the woman occupying such a house. Emma could not help but think that Regina must go through some security features she did after all live in a mansion on her own with no one there to protect her it must be scary. Who are you kidding Swan? Regina doesn't get scared about anything. Things are scared of her. Just as she reached forward to knock on the white door it flew open the blonde was surprised to not see Regina on the other side but she stepped into the warmth of the family-less mansion and removed her jacket slipping it over the banister. Every time she had been in the mansion before she had noticed that Regina rarely wore her shoes inside so out of respect she kicked off her boots once again and made sure to put them somewhere that would not result in an injury. Still surprised to see no brunette in sight the saviour walked towards her study and peeked around the door, no sign of her here. Check upstairs Swan, it is the middle of the night after all. Emma mentally cursed herself for her own stupidity. She began the ascent up the wooden stairs and was drawn to one room and one room only. A hand reached out but the door flew open before Emma could touch it. Regina's room, without a doubt. Emma did not need the light on to notice how lavish the room was she could smell the expensive perfume that belonged to the brunette and the feel of her feet sinking into the carpet made Emma bite her lip. The blonde turned her attention to the queen sized bed and saw one Madame Mayor sat up looking at her with wonder and... lust.

Emma swallowed thickly she was not expecting to see Regina sat up and waiting for her. Well she does have magic, she probably sensed you coming. Emma bore her eyes straight into the brunette's never once breaking contact with her as she slowly stalked around the bed. The blonde extended her hand in front of her and pulled it back in towards her body and she watched the brunette slide down the bed with her head on the pillow and hummed in approval at the sight before her. Emma reached the mayor's side of the bed her eyes still attached to deep mocha, almost black coffee eyes as she sought approval, once given the saviour waved her hand and rid the silk night dress from olive toned skin and she was greeted by a gloriously naked woman. Emma tutted as she smirked taking in the image of the queen,

"no underwear your Majesty?"

Regina just looked back at the blonde full of sass and slightly annoyed that she had managed to get to her so quickly; the fight was not won just yet

"are you complaining Miss Swan? I would have thought you would have enjoyed being greeted with this sight and I just knew that you could not keep away for the entire night so I made sure to be prepared for when you did...come."

it was Emma's turn to smirk as she knelt to the side of the brunette, she ran her fingers down the mayor's body biting her lip softly as she felt her tummy tense as her fingers skimmed along the skin and stopping just millimetres above her pubic bone,

"oh your Majesty I think you are mistaken you see there is only going to be one person who will be coming tonight and that will be you."

The brunette almost let out a moan at the threat/promise coming from the blonde's lips she loved it when the saviour talked dirty and she loved it even more when she thought about how innocent her parents thought their perfect little girl is. If only they knew what a dirty girl she really was. Regina's thoughts were interrupted as lips and teeth crashed onto her own as Emma kissed her with such passion and force it literally stole her breath and she had to fight to break away in order to take a sharp inhale of oxygen. Emma looked on with a mixture of amusement and arousal as the mayor attempted to compose herself. Regina turned and waved her hand so the blonde was too, naked.

"you are very sure of yourself aren't you Emma? Cocky, almost...arrogant."

Regina smirked the last words knowing all too well how Emma would respond and she did not disappoint. The saviour threw herself on top of the brunette and pinned her down roughly baring her teeth almost as if she was blood thirsty. Regina looked into the sheriff's eyes and noticed how dark they had become and it clicked that Emma really was here to get her revenge.

"I am not arrogant. I am far from it. Confident, yes. I am most certainly confident of one thing in particular"

"pray to tell me what that is, Saviour"

"that I am going to fuck you well and truly into the morning and beyond."

Before Regina even got a chance to respond Emma's mouth as all over her. Kissing her lips, her jaw, down her throat, down her chest, over her breasts and nipples, down to her abdomen and to her pubic bone where the saviour stopped to appreciate the fact that the queen, unlike her ex was well shaven. The blonde dug her nails into olive toned skin and parted resisting thighs, she knew that Regina wanted this more than anything all thanks to the smell of her delicious juices. She looked up with hooded eyes and tilted her head slightly to one side smiling sweetly

"Oh come on Regina, I know you want to feel my lips kissing your sweet forbidden fruit."

a deep moan erupted from otherwise collected lips and the brunette cursed at herself for letting the blonde win so easily but how could she not? The mere sight of golden hair in between her thighs, the feel of her mouth and breathe against her pussy and the fact that she used strength to tear her legs open was enough to make the queen lost in arousal.

Emma began to tease the already needing body that belonged to the queen, she knew just how to get Regina wanting, needing more. The blonde locked eyes with brown as her fingers continued their descent past her perfectly groomed public bone and over her jewel. The saviour loved the sound the brunette made as she pressed a little harder just to get the desired effect and she was most certainly not disappointed. Her fingers drifted lightly down from the little bundle of nerves and down Regina's gloriously wet slit to her entrance where the blonde noted how desperately she wanted to be fucked from the way Regina moaned, bit her lip and pushed her pelvis up to meet her hand. She smirked to herself, this was probably the one and only time she would have the mayor eating out of her hand and not the other way around.

"Now we are going to play one of my games, Regina. The rules are simple I am allowing you to do whatever it takes for me to moan but," Emma smirked as she recalled Regina's very words and used them to her advantage "when you moan first I get to do whatever my heart desires."

Regina swallowed thickly she was already so aroused it was only a matter of one or two touches and she was sure she would lose all composure. She could not complain though because she had got into this state by the hands of the woman she so longed to be with, the one woman that she would happily lose her composure over, the one woman that she trusts. The brunette tried to quickly collect herself before Emma announcing the challenge is on but she was too late. The blonde smirked salaciously at her as she made the first move and a rather bold one at that. She would stop at nothing to win this game she would be damned if she let Regina win. Emma slowly removed her fingers from Regina's wetness and replaced them with her tongue gliding it down over her clitoris and to her entrance, dipping the tip of her tongue into her for good measure.

The brunette did not want to give in so easily to the blonde but her talents with her fingers and her tongue were no match for her. She bit down on her lip as hard as was humanly possible and she was sure she could taste blood. Regina risked a look downwards and instantly regretted it. The sight of golden brown her in between her thighs caused the bedsheets below to turn damp as her sweet juices oozed out of her, into Emma's mouth and onto the sheets below her. Emma's eyes lit up in approval at the wetness soaking her face as she directed her tongue back up her slit and wrapped it around her clitoris sucking on it ever so gently the reaction of Regina reaching out and pushing her head closer into her made the blonde aware that she was close, close to winning but she would not accept victory just yet.

The saviour flicked, licked and circled her tongue all over and around the brunette's clit but not once did she hear a moan escape her lips when she broke away and kissed a path back up her body she made a stop at her breasts. Emma never realised how perfect the dark haired beauty was, sure she knew Regina was beautiful and she was even certain that Regina knew that herself but not once had she ever had the full opportunity to take a good, long, solid look at her. The sheriff's kisses turned more gentle as she glanced up and saw the earth shattering beauty that was Regina Mills laying there before her she noticed how vulnerable she looked and that just added to her beauty. Emma noticed the blood around Regina's lip and instantly pressed her mouth to hers not caring about the taste of blood that she got. It was then that she decided that she would talk to the mayor at a more suitable time about what it is that they have and what they want but for now she was in the middle of a game, one she was sure to win.

Regina used Emma's pause to her advantage and sat up slightly so she was able to reach her breasts, she took each nipple into her mouth and sucked and nibbled at it smiling as she felt them harden even more. Her hands reached out and cupped around small but full breasts as she massaged them gently tugging her nipple with each and every movement. It was Emma's turn to bite her lip. Of course Regina would wait for a sign of weakness and attack, this is just typical of her! The saviour had to think of another way to get back on track with her game. She waited until the very last moment before pouncing on the queen and pinning her back down holding her hands above her head once again as her lips attached over her bounding pulse point and she sucked. Emma smirked into the kiss as she left a deep purple mark only breaking away to admire her handiwork. The blonde moved to the other side of Regina's neck and completed the same action before moving her hungry kisses back to her lips, joining a messy dance of tongues and teeth as she sought to gain back dominance. The sheriff's hands found themselves intertwining fingers with the brunette's as she nudged apart strong thighs for the second time and pressed her own sodden centre into Regina's. The blonde was not prepared for the sensations she just experienced but luckily for her she was not the first one.

"Fuck! Emma-"

"It's about time you lost. I've got to give it to you, you did play rather well."

The saviour smiled, slightly breathless from gyrating her hips and trying to stifle the moans of pleasure and is thankful that she no longer has to try and hide them. She pulled the smaller woman up and off the bed before taking her place laying with her golden hair fanned out on the pillow and wagged her finger at the brunette in gentle "come hither" movements. Regina carefully stepped up towards the side of the bed and straddled the blonde when Emma chuckled she furrowed her brow out of confusion

"what's so funny?"

"I won. I get to do anything I wish to you."

"yes and?"

Emma looked pointedly at Regina before pulling her up the bed and smirking as she starts to get the idea. The blonde noticed chocolate eyes darken full of lust and curiosity as to what she was about to experience. Regina also felt a little nervous having never done what she was about to do before, nobody ever got that close with her, nobody that is until now. Toned olive thighs rested either side of Emma's face being careful so not to trap her hair. Strong pale hands reached out and grabbed the thighs she began to know before pulling Regina right the way down and onto her face. This prize was most certainly worth the wait. A eager and ready tongue came out to play wrapping it's way around Regina's sensitive jewel sucking and licking for all that she was worth. The brunette's hips bucked at the intensity of pleasure and reached out to grip onto the headboard giving her some much needed support.

Emma's tongue worked wonders around Regina's clitoris and down her slit to her entrance loving how wet and ready she was for her tongue spurred Emma on even more. She slipped her tongue deep into Regina's core as far as she could possibly go grinning as her nose bumped roughly against her pulsating clit. The blonde showed absolutely no mercy to her queen but judging by the noises the woman above her were making she sure as hell was not about to complain. The saviour grabbed at the mayor's thighs digging her nails in to create that pleasurable pain she knew Regina craved. The brunette released a low, deep growl in response to Emma's ministrations she was powerless to stop her doing what she wanted, she did after all win the game which Regina did not think was fair. Before she could think any further on the matter the sensation of the blonde's tongue curling up deep inside her and her clit taking a sure pounding caused every single thought to drift away and her head fell backwards as she gripped harder onto the headboard

"Emma! Oh my God!"

the blonde smirked and opened her eyes to look directly up at the brunette smirking into her pussy as her tongue buried the furthest it could causing Regina to almost lost it altogether. The sheriff grabbed at the mayor's hips and gently tugged them forward and backwards in encouragement for her to get a rhythm going and the petite woman all too well obliged. The brunette gyrated her hips into Emma's face causing some sensations and pleasures she had never experienced before in all her lifetime and her vagina was beginning to catch up to the pleasure much to her horror.

"Mm Regina you are so fucking sexy, I want you to come all over my face."

Emma has never heard the sound that Regina emitted after those words were spoken her own core dampened at the usually in control woman came into her mouth, all over her face and soaking her hair. The blonde slowly brought Regina down from her climax before licking up all of her sweet juices smirking like the cat who got the cream and she most certainly did get the cream and so much more. Regina gently got off the top of Emma her whole body shaking in response to the epic orgasm she just had when she glanced towards the woman responsible for turning her into such a mess she was greeted by a very sexy looking Emma who was trying to lick up every single drop of her come from around her face. The mayor blushed slightly trust Emma! Before she had any more time to think on the matter the saviour's mouth was once again locked on hers, her tongue danced with hers in perfect harmony and the brunette moaned at the taste of herself. It's no wonder Emma likes doing that to me, I do taste amazingly good if I do say so myself. 

The blonde gently pulled away from the kiss before baring her eyes deep into Regina's soul and grinning earning a pointed look from the mayor

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Emma responded with a widening smirk, "just that you are incredibly beautiful especially after sex oh and... I can handle you"

Regina's mock exasperated look quickly disappeared before a grin took over her face as she tickled the saviour's sides lightly

"yes dear, it appears that you can."

"but I thought that you were "Too Hot to handle?" are you losing your touch sweet Regina?" Emma teased

the brunette's grin quickly turned into a widening smirk and Emma could see an idea shoot through her mind and shine through those intense eyes

"How about another game dear?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too Hot has reached its final chapter and who am I to deny our two ladies and you beautiful readers of one more game?
> 
> This is my only fiction that has not been edited considering that I have written it FOR my beta, UnfairestOfThemAll over on FF.net
> 
> Much love to you all!

Emma's eyes widened and darkened substantially at Regina's proposal of another game. She could feel her companion's thighs still trembling and the look of utter bliss was still evident in the deep dark chocolate pools but of course Regina could not let her win. Too much as at stake here whereas Emma could not give a shit Regina was concerned about keeping her reputation up to standards.

Olive toned flesh pinned down porcelain as the brunette began her mission. Kiss swollen lips found themselves brushing against unusually full soft pink ones, tugging it between sharp white pearls as she pulled away. Her kiss assault began on a nicely multiple shades of purple, blue and black neck going over marks just to be sure that they stayed for as long as they could. Emma growled from beneath the mayor, a place where she found herself all too often lately, something she was not happy about. The sheriff of Storybrooke was far from a pillow princess and it was high about time that the mayor knew that.

"Regina stop. You didn't tell me this new game of yours." Emma's demand and statement was meant to come across as strong and final but thanks to the brunette's magical lips, tongue and teeth it came out as a pathetic waver of the voice that did not even sound like it began to the blonde.

Emma glared and turned her head to try and close off the contact between her skin and Regina's lips when she failed to respond to her words alone. Well they do say 'Actions speak louder than words' don't they? You will listen to me god damn you, Regina. The younger woman's thoughts were interrupted as contact was finally broken and she searched impossibly dark eyes once again. Regina was most certainly horny and judging by the glint of desire for lust in her eyes Emma knew that she had one hell of a game ahead of her. The mayor's lips turned upward at the corners almost looking like a snarl as she regarded the blonde currently laid oh so willingly on her back. God damn you Emma. Always so fucking persistent. Demanding to know this and that. Did you expect some terms and conditions to come with me?! Here is a term: Do not stop me from getting what I want and a condition: unless I tell you to stop me. 

"the game if you really need to know dear is rather a very simple one indeed. We've played Too Hot where you've lost and then one where I've lost but now this game is entirely different," the brunette began her kiss assault once again peppering the saviour's jaw, neck, chest, abdomen and eventually her pubic bone in between kisses she went on, "In this game we can do whatever we desire to one another and the person who screams the loudest and has the most orgasms wins."

Forest green eyes darkened another shade she did not let in the sense of impending doom she was getting. Oh fuck, that's you out Swan. No. Pull yourself together you've got this. You can do this. Otherwise innocent looking pale lips turned upward at the corners as the princess smirked back at the former queen;

"Game on, your majesty."

the elder woman looked back at the saviour with a wicked smirk donning her lips. Oh this is going to be so much fun! Regina quickly got rid of her thoughts clouding her mind and focused on the task at hand. She will make Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, break apart at the seams. She will have the saviour eating out of her hands she had absolutely no doubt about that.

The mayor got off of the top of Emma and walked over to her walk in closet she could just see the utter look of confusion etched across the blonde's face and perhaps a glint of annoyance that she had just left her laying there without so much as a word. Regina made her way to the locked section of the closet, unlocking it she cast her eye over several enticing lingerie sets and costumes. She knew that whatever she wore Emma would lose her cool completely so that gave her an advantage, right? The brunette scanned each and every item of (or lack of) clothing and carefully selected a little blood red lace piece. She rid herself of her current underwear and stepped into the barely-there-material smirking at her reflection in the mirror. Oh yes, this will do just nicely. The red lace left nothing to the imagination it was wide open at the front exposing Regina's chest but just hiding her breasts and it came to just below her dripping core. Regina bent over and got out the same shade red of fuck me now heels and made her way over to her make up drawer applying the same blood red shade lipstick. She took one final look at herself in the mirror nodding in approval. Oh Emma is going to love this. She quickly locked the closet and stood in the doorway sticking one hip out with her hand placed on it smirking as Emma's eyes glazed over.

"See something you like Miss Swan?"

Emma could not speak nor could she even begin to string a coherent sentence together. Her eyes dragged over the seductress that is Regina Mills, her breath hitched in her throat as she took in the lace material and the fuck me now heels. She began to realise that Regina was going to play dirty and she was going to love every single minute of it.

"I- I-"

"very eloquent dear" the brunette's voice dripped with sarcasm but mixed with sex the blonde did not mind as much.

Regina smirked and slowly walked over swaying her hips and stopping at the foot of the bed slowly kneeling on the end of it and doing so she felt the lace material pull tighter against her body. Emma's eyes were almost popping out of her head by this point causing her smirk to grow wider. She loved the way that the younger woman paid attention to every single patch of exposed skin, to how her eyes reacted and how her body responds. Regina had never experienced that before with any of her previous lovers. Curiosity began to grow as to why the blonde trusted her, why she laid everything down on the table and why she was doing this, why was she here? The brunette realised that now was almost definitely not the time to bring up such a subject and she turned her focus back to the blonde who laid there in all of her glory.

The mayor slowly crawled up the bed in a predatory like state slowly kissing and dragging her tongue up pale legs, over pronounced knees, up already trembling thighs completely missing where she knew Emma wanted her mouth the most and continued up her lower abdomen, to her chest and neck then finally meeting her lips once again. The kiss was full of desire and need usually Regina would not break away but Emma was yet to answer her previous question.

"so, Miss Swan, I shall as you again; do you like what you see?"

Emma growled and groaned at the loss of contact from expert lips. God damn you Regina why do you have to talk so much?! She nodded in response desperate to feel her body mould against her own and to get the games started. The blonde reached out to flip positions and smirked when she was successful earning a dangerous glare from the usually dominant of the two.

"I like my view even more now, your majesty"

the brunette tried to fight her way back on top but the sheriff was having none of that. She was most definitely not just going to lay back and let Regina win this little game of theirs. The blonde pinned both of Regina's hands above her head and smirked at the glare she received before kissing down to her pulse point and sucking hard being sure to mark the queen and make her remember that she is hers. Emma was delighted to hear a mewl escape usually tamed lips and that just spurred her on even more. Regina was highly unimpressed at herself for letting her guard down so much for Emma to gain control over the situation. What she could not complain about was what the blonde was doing to her body and more importantly her pussy. The sheriff had a knack for working the mayor's body up into a state of arousal without even needing to work for it she could just brush her hand over her hip or nibble at her earlobe and she had her eating out of her hand. The mayor made yet another mental note to improve on her self control.

When Regina even dared to open her eyes she was momentarily confused she could feel Emma but not see her until she glanced down. The sight of golden hair and forest green eyes glancing and gleaming up at her ignited a fire deep within Regina's core, she would never tire of the sight before her. Dark green met mocha as Emma sought permission and approval from the ministrations of her lips, teeth and tongue all of which were more than occupied in kissing, nipping and licking the apex of olive toned thighs. The elder woman nodded and grabbed a fistful of golden locks pushing Emma's head closer into her thighs and groaned deeply at the contact.

"Em—ma." the mayor half moaned and half growled the frustrating blonde's name

the sheriff slowly glided her tongue from the apex of trembling thighs and broke all contact with Regina's body before rather suddenly making contact once again by sliding her tongue up the length of her slit smirking to herself as her tongue swirled around the already fit to burst jewel. The brunette almost came right there and then, one of her fists fell from being tangled in blonde hair to ball up the bed sheet beneath her whilst her other hand tightened on Emma's hair

"tell me what it is you want me to do, Madame Mayor" Emma purred her words whilst her fingers brushed against Regina's clitoris in tight light circles

"I think you- already know- what I- want!" the mayor responded rather breathlessly

"humour me"

Dark eyes flicked open at a smug looking face. Regina knew that she had already lost all self control so why fight anything that was left? The blonde quirked an eyebrow slowing the movements of her fingers for what seems to be making a point. The brunette pushed her hips forward desperate for the contact to not break completely

"fine! Please Emma, please...I want you to finger fuck me until I come"

Emma's green eyes were no longer instead a shade of black possessed them causing the brunette to whimper softly.

Since when did her eyes darken like that? Fucking hell. Regina was quite surprised that her mind was able to construct rhetorical questions to itself considering her state of arousal she was more than sure that if Emma asked her to speak any more she would be sure to stumble around on her own words,

"and then what do you want me to do to you, your majesty?"

the sheriff's fingers pressed harder against her swelling clitoris and pale pink soft lips suddenly turned rather hungry and hard against immaculate flesh. The brunette knew that she was more than likely going to be covered in love bites from the sheriff's ministrations but she cared not. All she cared about was one thing and one thing only,

"I want you to finger fuck me until I come and then lick up all my honey and kiss me. Now, get on with it!"

the saviour half smirked and half looked shocked at the sudden outburst of the usually composed mayor she was not going to disappoint and before Regina even got a chance to reconsider Emma's fingers glided through her slick heat coating her fingers in her wetness all the whilst looking so deep into her eyes they bore into her soul

"yes, your majesty".

Emma's fingers relentlessly pumped in and out of mayor curling tighter and tighter to hit all of those sweet delicious spots she knew that Regina loved all too much. The elder woman beneath her bit into her lower lip to try and contain some of her moans, gasps and growls she did not want to come across as some sort of woman who is incapable of self control but Emma was making short work of that, not that she was complaining, well okay, she was mentally. All sassy and sarcastic comments that popped into the former queen's head vanished as quickly as they appeared as the younger woman kissed down her body smirking as her head got lower and lower...

"Oh my God...!"

"Emma will do, or if you really prefer, Miss Swan" the saviour quipped.

She dug her nails into Regina's thighs in an attempt to pin her down and for her to open her thighs wider giving her better access. Regina finally gave in and allowed her thighs to be parted even wider knowing full well that when the younger woman was done she could have her playtime. Emma's eyes drank in the beauty of Regina she loved the way that the elder woman dressed up for her and was so adamant in giving her the more intense orgasm. Pale fingers ran down a heaving chest and glorious cleavage her fingers hooking over the material hesitantly caused Regina to panic internally.

"Do not rip it, Miss Swan" Regina warned in a low growl

"I wouldn't dream of it. Red suits you your majesty" with a wave of her hand the thin pointless piece of fabric disappeared from keeping Regina's modesty and found its way on her chaise "naked suits you even more though"

Emma smirked and Regina could not help but shake her head slightly at the blonde's remark. She loved that the younger woman found her so attractive and she revelled in the way that Emma's eyes scanned every square inch of her skin taking in every single last detail. Emma made her feel so much more alive than any of her previous lovers ever did, another thing to make a mental note of. The blonde's mouth latched greedily onto Regina's tender clitoris sucking and lapping her tongue over it in quick firm movements. The brunette's attention quickly refocused itself as she balled her hands in thick blonde hair pushing Emma closer into her

"Oh fuck...Emma!"

Regina still donned her red fuck me now heels she smirked and could not resist wrapping her legs over Emma's strong shoulders digging the heels into her shoulder blades earning a growl from the younger woman. Emma's tongue swiftly curled around her engorged clitoris once again before trailing down her folds and swirling around her entrance. Emma would never tire of the taste of the mayor she was sweet just like the apples she grew on her famous tree back home. The sheriff loved the way that the elder woman pushed her deeper into her folds and decided that now was the time to finally put the brunette out of her misery. Emma placed soft barely there kisses up her folds before lifting her head to look deep into Regina's eyes as she ghosted her fingers through her slick heat.

Regina moaned and writhed under the infuriating blonde of course she would choose now to go slow and take her time, the time when she just so desperately needed to feel her deep within her. A new sensation clouded the brunette's mind and made her lose track of her thoughts as she felt Emma's fingers fill her suddenly. She arched her back and thrust herself onto the blonde's digits crying out in utter relief at the pressure that has been building up finally being released.

"you're always so wet for me Regina, so ready. I love that" Emma's voice was laced with sex and approval as she buried her fingers to the hilt curling the tips slow but firm massaging Regina's g-spot "just as much as you are going to love this, your majesty"

the elder woman moaned, growled and hissed at the same time from the pleasure and Emma's obnoxious self confidence but she knew in her heart of hearts that the blonde was right. She already loved what those skilled fingers and hands were doing to her and even if she wanted to she could not deny that fact, Emma had already pointed out the obvious. Regina bit her lower lip as she met each and every one of her companion's thrusts, flicks and twists she could feel her clit ache with neglect. Almost as if on cue Emma dipped her head once again and took her clitoris in her mouth sucking in a teasing rhythm and in time to her fingers

Another scream echoed around the room. The brunette had never been so vocal before in her life but the saviour just brought it out in her. She dug her heels into Emma's back more harshly and smirked at the sound the blonde created. So she was not the only masochist in the relationship that could prove to be very interesting. Regina could feel her walls tighten around strong fingers and she could no longer keep her eyes open and focused on the blonde. She was so very near the brink of exploding into the sheriff's mouth when she sense a lack of contact causing her eyes to shoot open and adjust to see the younger woman smirking back at her

"what in the hell do you think you are doing?!" Regina was getting pissed. She was so horny and the sheriff decided now of all times to take a break? Not a chance.

"me? I'm just enjoying the view madame mayor" Emma smirked her eyes dark with arousal but Regina detected a mischievous glint in the forest pools

"well you have plenty of time to "enjoy the view" when you're done. Now if you don't mind...!"

Emma smirked. Of course she did not mind that was the whole point in her tactics and the whole point in stopping exactly when she did. She knew that Regina hung on the brink of orgasm and she also knew was that once she decides to restart where she left off this would not just be the first stop of the evening. The blonde knew that she risked her life toying with Regina in such a way but it was all too entertaining and a sure fine way of her standing a good chance of winning their little game.

The blonde slowly slipped her fingers back deep into the brunette and sucked her pulse point harshly leaving yet another bruise in her wake before gliding her tongue to her ear lobe and whispering against her responsive skin,

"of course I don't mind but I just can't help myself to stop every once in a while to admire your body. I have, after all got you so worked up that you are dripping in sweat" Emma purred the words into Regina's ear and took her lobe in between her teeth biting down softly before ghosting her tongue back down her neck and across her jaw back to her lips bringing fuller ones into a earth shattering kiss. It was Regina to break the contact this time as she growled rather viciously at the blonde who just grinned back at her

"Miss Swan, so god help me...!"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Emma's grin got wider and wider as her fingers began mercilessly pumping in and out of the mayor taking her clitoris in between her teeth and began the same dance with her tongue bringing the elder woman back to the brink of ecstasy again and once again the sheriff made the bold move in breaking away causing the brunette to grip her by the throat and stare into her eyes whilst her lips sneered. Emma never blinked once the response just adding to her already increasing arousal.

"Emma Swan if you cannot keep to the task of making me come then I will do the job myself or find someone who can. Do I make myself clear?"

the sheriff's grin changed to a smirk as she pouted looking deep into black eyes as she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip knowing all too well the effect it has on the brunette's

"crystal."

With one hard shove the mayor returned to her position and Emma was once again knuckle deep in her whilst her tongue and teeth worked away at her engorged clitoris. The blonde knew that Regina could take no more teasing by the way her hips shuddered and shook beneath her and the violent cries of delight and pleasure erupted around the room. Emma was so appreciative of the fact that Regina does not have neighbours she would not know how to handle that one. The saviour felt Regina tighten around her fingers and let a moan of approval slip past awaiting lips. Emma slowed her ministrations and smirked as that action alone made the elder woman turn rigid and her digits get powered out of her. The younger woman kept her lips close to Regina's sodden heat slowly licking up all of her sweet delightful juices before kissing a path up her body and pushing her tongue deep into the mayor's mouth sucking her tongue and tugging on her lip as she broke contact from the kiss first. Emma looked pleased with herself and she had good reason to she had after all just made Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke and the ex Evil Queen come three times.

Regina collapsed backwards against the bed as Emma helped her to ride out her powerful orgasms. Her whole body grew more and more sensitive to touch, her clitoris hurt and she was sure that her insides were well and truly fucked by the blonde saviour. The mayor tried to clear her throat hoping that when she speaks it would come out strong rather than a pathetic rasp

"Not bad I guess..." Regina chuckled at Emma's mock pained expression whilst she was still trying to get her breathing back to normal "...but of course you already knew that, right?"

"you better believe it babe. But then again you already knew that you did not have to ask. You knew that I would already know when you actually come that I've done a good enough job for you"

Regina sat up on her side and looked at the blonde her chest still heaving only just regaining control over her breathing. She placed a hand on the top of Emma's and gave it a light squeeze knowing that under all the bravado the blonde was still unbelievable self conscious

"you always do more than a "good enough" job for me, Emma."

Emma looked around at Regina half smiled and half shocked she was not sure which direction this conversation was taking but she wanted to find out and quick

"what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that there is more to this than just the sex and games and I hope that you know that"

Emma looked on almost forgetting to breathe. Was this Regina Mills really telling her that she has feelings for her?! Wow Swan. You must have been deprived of oxygen during all of that. Of course she isn't saying anything of the sort. She doesn't want to be with you long term she will dump you soon, just you see. Self doubt started to creep in and the blonde began to fidget she knew how to respond to the brunette but she was not sure whether she should be truthfully honest with her and tell the mayor how much she means to her too or whether to just nod and stay quite like she always has done.

"I... you know what I get like. I worry about getting hurt and hurting other people Regina. I do know that you care about me and I also know that you are one of the only people that has actually shown me that they genuinely care and I could not be thankful enough for that. I know that this is more than just sex, it's trust, it's honesty, it's intimacy and it's...us"

Emma started playing with brunette hair and Regina listened intently to her rambles on before smiling sweetly and looking at her deep in the eyes

"don't apologise, it's okay. Too much, too soon?"

Emma shakes her head but the mayor knew better than to start digging. This was not meant to have got as heavy as it has but she knew just the trick to get them back on track. A wicked smirk took over her features as she flipped positions causing a shriek of surprise from the unsuspecting sheriff who is now firmly pinned under her. Regina's lip quickly latch onto softer pale ones putting every single drop of passion into it and only breaking away when oxygen was needed.

Emma looked up at her thankful that the conversation was long forgotten about and the form of distraction that was being put into play. She sat up slightly to reconnect her lips to the brunette's but the elder woman had other ideas as to where her lips were going. She gently pushed Emma back down and pinned her there looking into her eyes sternly

"did I say you can move, saviour?"

Emma swallowed thickly she loved this side of Regina she was never one to lay back and just take but there was something about the brunette that just made her obey her every wish and command. She shook her head in response to the mayor's question which only earned her a sharp tug of the hair and a bite over her pressure point

"I did not hear you"

the blonde half whimpered half moaned. She bit down on her lip and looked back into deep dark pools

"no" Emma smirked as she knew that the brunette wanted more than just a simple no. She was walking up a dangerous path but she trusted Regina not to hurt her and that's all what mattered.

Regina balled her fists into blonde hair and tugged once again lifting the blonde from the pillow and glaring into her eyes. She knew that Emma loved it when she was being rough and as dominating as possible and after the performance she did for Regina who was she to deny her of what she loves most?

"no what?!" one of Regina's hands moved from blonde curls and to around her throat squeezing but not too much that Emma could not breathe. She felt a vibration in the saviour's throat smirking as she read it as a moan

"no, your majesty!" Emma started to gasp for breath which just turned herself and Regina on even more. If this was the route Regina was taking to ensure she won their little game then so be it.

"better."

Regina let go of Emma's throat and kissed lightly down her windpipe and then kissed a path to her breasts. Once she got there she roughly massaged one whilst her tongue and teeth got to work on the other. For every swirl of her tongue there was a sharp nip of teeth over Emma's hardening nubs and once satisfied with one breast she repeated her actions to the other.

Emma moaned and cried out beneath her she reached out and grabbed a handful of brown hair and pushed her into her breast even more. Regina growled at the action but admired the blonde's bravery. She was the one who was in charge not her. The brunette stopped her actions and looked up at the blonde with a warning gleam in her eyes she noticed Emma swallow thickly once again and she knew that she was having the desired effect on her. Whether or not the sheriff listened and took notice was an entirely different thing all together.

The blonde tried her best to not touch the brunette again but she just could not help herself. Her whole body ached with need and desire and she just wanted to worship the woman giving her that experience. Regina on the other hand did not want to be touched this was about Emma. The former queen reached over to her bedside drawer and pulled out a scarf, she could have used magic but this was more personal. She looked into the younger woman's eyes seeking approval for her to do what she wanted and once she got it Regina grabbed both of Emma's hands and tied them to the bed above her head. Once satisfied that her hands weren't leaving the restraints she smirked and kissed the blonde tugging harshly on her bottom lip as she parted

"mmm, so willing. So dirty. I love it"

Regina purred the words in Emma's ear and then began dragging her nails marking perfect white skin in her wake. She loved the way that it turned an angry red and she also enjoyed the way Emma's body jolted and squirmed under her touch. The brunette dragged her nails right the way down to the blonde's body stopping at her lower abdomen and continuing with a lighter touch over her pubic bone to her delightfully wet heat. The elder woman's eyes darkened yet another shade as she slid her fingers down Emma's slit coating her fingers in her sweet forbidden juices.

Emma moaned and bit her lip she longed to reach out and guide Regina's hand down in between her thighs. Her clitoris felt like it was going to explode and her pussy ached to be touched. There were times when the younger woman thought that the brunette was a mind reader, she did not have to say a word and yet she was finally where she wanted her to be. The blonde moaned long and hard at the relief that the contact provided but it was not enough. She knew better than to be greedy and push her hips further into Regina's hand she would only probably pull away and tease her some more and there was no way she could handle that right now.

The brunette slowly spread Emma's wetness up and down her folds taking great pleasure in the moans and self restraint the blonde was displaying. She was both impressed and unimpressed at the fact that she had learnt her lesson and was not rushing her she half had expected nothing less from the sheriff. Regina gradually brought her fingers back up to the top of glistening sodden flesh and started rubbing firm tight circles against Emma's clitoris as a reward. Emma's back instantly arched and a deep throaty cry out echoed around the room

"Fuck! Yes, Regina!"

Emma was grateful for the contact at long last the pleasure ripping throughout her entire body as the mayor increased the pace of her thumb and smirked down at the blonde. She loved the way that her little Swan responded to each and every touch and stroke. Regina bit her lip the sight of Emma writhing around underneath her, her head thrown back in pure ecstasy and the feel of how wet she is for her was enough to bring her to another orgasm. The brunette slowly her thumb before looking at the blonde

"tell me what it is you want Emma"

Emma's lower abdomen tensed. The way Regina sounded when she was in control and fucking her did funny things to her core. The blonde growled as she felt her thumb slow down and quickly ran her demands off before contact ceased all together

"I want you to abuse my clitoris. I want to feel you fill my cunt and to not stop even if I beg you."

"you filthy little Princess" Regina smirked she just wished Snow would find out what a dirty girl her daughter really is, it's almost hard to believe that they are from the same family.

Regina moaned long and hard at Emma's demand she was not expecting that from her blonde lover but who was she to deny her of what she wanted? She had been so good up to now after all. She resumed her ministrations over her already sensitive clitoris before re coating two digits with her sweet juices being sure to watch the blonde's face as she slipped them deep inside her instantly curling them up and massaging her g spot roughly. Emma's desperately needed to hold on to something but the fact that she could not move her hands made her even more horny. She pulled desperately on the restraints trying to get her hands free but to no avail so she gave up. Instead she pushed herself further down onto Regina's fingers and gyrated her hips in time to meet each and every one of her thrusts.

The brunette did not stop she wanted to punish the blonde for moving but at the same time the pure sight of her thrusting herself onto her fingers made all punishments fly out of the window. It sure as hell should be illegal to be this sexy, surely? Regina added another finger into Emma's entrance grinning at the way her body momentarily turned rigid to get used to the sensation. The blonde cried out and she could feel herself coming close already.

"Oh my God, Regina! Harder!"

the elder woman thought about the demand for a moment before granting her what she wanted. She slammed her fingers in and out of her tight pussy until they ached and she was sure she was about to lose her thumb. Emma's walls tightened even more as her breathing became laboured in short sharp bursts. Regina felt her whole body tense up and she smirked at the sight unfolding in front of her eyes and the fact that Emma's back was completely off the bed and the scream that escaped her throat was ear splitting. The elder woman's fingers were pushed out of Emma's cunt with such force it stunned her for a moment she smirked at her handy work and bent her head forward to lap up all of the sweet come she had just made the saviour explode with.

Emma panted desperately trying to get her breathing back under control her whole body shuddered and shook with the intensity of her orgasm she could not remember ever experiencing one like that before. Of course not, she had never been fucked by Regina Mills until a few months ago. Just as the young woman's breathing began to settle she was shot back up into the clouds of ecstasy as Regina made good on Emma's demands and where her thumb was it was replaced by an very eager and hungry tongue. Emma's back arched once again and she pulled desperately on the restraints barely able to cope with her clitoris being fucked any more. She screamed, moaned and growled at Regina's ministrations desperate for her to stop but the pleasure overruling that judgement.

"You never fail to amaze me Miss Swan. You are such a dirty little girl aren't you? I never would have thought you to enjoy being fucked so much by my tongue" Regina growled and resumed her task on tongue fucking Emma's desperately sensitive bundle of nerves.

"shut the fuck up and just...!" Emma cried out as she felt the sharpness of Regina's teeth nibble her clitoris and she was blinded by sheer pleasure and pain for a moment or two before growling once again, "fuck me!"

Regina glanced up in slight amusement so Emma really did want her to continue until she was literally broken and could handle no more. She admired that in the blonde and she was sure as hell going to make good on the whole breaking promise. She was after all determined to win their game. Regina never loses she always gets what she wants and this time isn't much different.

The mayor slipped two digits into the saviour letting her body adjust before stretching her gently and adding another two causing a moan to emit from her kiss swollen lips

"Oh Emma how does it feel to have four of my fingers deep inside your dripping pussy?"

Emma moaned louder at the former queen's words and clenched herself around her fingers. It felt fucking amazing of course why did she even have to ask? The brunette corkscrewed her fingers deep inside her and she could tell that she was going to come all over again any minute. The blonde screamed louder than she ever thought was possible as she pulled harder than any of her other attempts at the restraints finally tearing the scarf and freeing her wrists. Her hands darted straight to Regina's hair pushing her head deep into her folds smirking slightly as she heard a shriek of surprise from the mayor.

"It feels even fucking better now, your majesty" Emma quipped she grinned into her moans and cries as Regina's fingers and tongue picked up the pace bringing Emma to the edge of climax once again.

Regina did not falter once she needed this. She needed Emma to come directly into her mouth and she was poised ready. Her fingers worked harder and faster at her g spot and she was pretty damn sure that the blonde would have difficulty walking and sitting down for weeks when she was done with her. She flicked an expert tongue once, twice, three times over a well abused clitoris and that's all it took for Emma to painfully dig her nails into her scalp and push her come out of her body and into Regina's awaiting mouth. The mayor moaned at the delicious taste as the warm sweet liquid oozed down her throat and when she was sure she had cleaned Emma up of every single last drop she slowly blow over her clit before kissing a path back up her body and to her lips.

The blonde sucked Regina's tongue into her mouth greedily sucking it and dancing with it she moaned at the taste of herself mixed with the taste of Regina and apples. She smirked and pulled away before looking into glistening mocha eyes

"I had no idea that you were...wow." Emma could barely form a sentence together and she realised she really needed to think before opening her mouth she wouldn't want Regina to think of her any more of an idiot than she already does.

"'Wow'? Really dear? Your pussy thinks I'm more than...wow" Regina smirked her words as Emma shot her a look

"Whatever. I clearly won so I don't care." Emma looked on amused as Regina blushed a deep shade of crimson

"you may have won dear but that does not mean you have the right to be cocky. It doesn't suit you."

Emma chuckled before taking a few moments to get her breath back under control. Regina was now laid to the side of her and she turned on her side to face the brunette noticing that something was obviously on her mind

"hey, what's wrong?" Emma rubbed soothing circles up and down Regina's arm leaving goose bumps in her wake

Regina sighed softly and looked into forest green before smiling softly, "it's nothing bad. I just...I meant what I said earlier. I do hope that this can go further than just sex between us. I care about you Emma, so much and I don't want you to think that I'm only using you for one thing. Yes this has been fun and uncomplicated but I want something more with you. If you want that is...?"

Emma regarded the brunette she did feel safe, loved and protected whenever she was close to her and she knew that Regina would never hurt her intentionally. If she was being completely honest she knew that she could not keep her feelings at bay especially now she knows that they are mutual. She took a deep breath and looked back at her smiling gently

"I stand by what I said this is all new to me, people caring about me and wanting to share their lives with me. I don't trust easily but with you every thing just seems so...right. I care about you too and I am willing to give things between us a go you've just got to bare with me though alright?"

Regina's eyes shone with happiness as she nodded her understanding and placed a passionate but loving kiss upon pink lips

"I have all the time in the world for you Emma"

Emma smirked and could not resist one more cocky comment for old times sake

"that's if I don't burn you. You know, with me being Too Hot for you to handle."


End file.
